Lamp Post Kiss
by chocolatechiplague
Summary: In comforting each other over a fight with a best friend and a lonely night in a cold house, sweet words turned to sweet lips pressed to Marinette from a certain alley cat. The only witness is a lamppost.
The walk was a way to pull herself from the fight her and Alya were having, a petty argument that had gotten a bit out of hand. They both knew how this went, they would be pissy for a few hours and one of them would apologize, usually the one who had thrown the last harsh words. It was the waiting game now, Marinette knowing she should be the bigger person, but part of her was hoping Alya would apologize first as she was the one to start it, but at the same time, Marinette had throw out the last lashing words. Maybe it was a bit much to snap out that Alya was wasting her time over the Ladyblog, that it was just her knowing she would be stuck at only blogging and nothing else for being a journalist. No, it was more than a bit much, it had been over the top and beyond hurtful and Marinette needed to own up to it. Alya didn't owe her an apology, but Marinette did more than anything to her best friend.

[ I'm sorry, I'm so so so so so **so** sorry. I didn't mean any of it, I was just upset, please forgive me? ]

Waiting for a response after the text was way worse than waiting and hoping Alya would apologize first. When had it gotten dark enough the streetlights had turned on? She paused under one, a good four blocks from her house, enough she could go back easily and far enough she could mope and be mad at herself.

"Someones out late, huh?"

Marinette snapped her head up, blue eyes widening for a moment before calming, recognizing her partner on top of the lamp post and giving a weak smile. "You could say that." She murmured, dragging her feet closer, head tilted back to look at him. His tired eyes matched hers, crouching, leaning down enough and forward to give a light hearted smirk.

"Tough night? Or is it just past your bedtime?" Chat teased, getting a far from appealing snort and roll of her eyes. Somehow, the teasing was making her feel better as she wanted on Alya.

"What about you? Awfully late to be following a girl." Marinette responded back quickly, getting a scrunched nose from Chat, hands going to his hips and a pout.

"I am not following you! Just passed by and saw you walking in the middle of the night." He defended himself, going silent a moment before his stance went to comfortable. "Whats wrong though? Look upset. Boy trouble?"

Marinette was silent a moment, looking at her phone and seeing no response still, hoping Alya hadn't fallen asleep as Marinette would be up all night in constant worry that she had damaged their friendship forever, thinking of the worst scenarios that could happen. It was worse than her panicking about Adrien when he came less then fifteen feet in any direction of her. Well, more like twenty than fifteen, Alya had once measured as a way to gently scold Marinette and try and push her a bit and at least go to ten. She shook her head though at the question once she remembered about it, wiggling her phone at him.

"No, best friend trouble. Kinda had a fight and I. . . I feel really bad."

Chat could relate to that, thinking of his and Nino during arguments, though he figured it was worse for Marinette and Alya, the too childhood best friends.

"What about you, kitty? You seem down and in the dumpster." Chat couldn't help a twitch of his lips and grin at the teasing remark. His ears twitched as he laid back against the lamp post, feet along the outstretched limb.

"Needed a breather, get away from the coldness of my house."  
"Even with how cold it is outside?"

"Trust me, princess, it's warmer out here than it ever is around my father."

She went silent after this, looking at her shoes before looking at him. "If it means anything, you kinda cheered me up." Now this, this surprised Chat, green eyes widening before flickering back to a teasing, flirting look as he grinned. He moved, slidding down the lamp post enough to lean close.

"Are you saying you have finally fallen for my purrfect charm? I always knew this _mew_ ment would happen, I just didn't expect it to be so sudden. I'm not pre _paw_ ed." Marinette groaned, rolling her eyes.

"And when I thought they couldn't get worse."

"My puns are far from claw-"

"Don't you dare."

Chat leaned in close, their noses brushing and breath mingling. "clawful." It was with that last remark that Chat kissed her, Marinette pushing to the balls of her feet to press closer, slanting her mouth against his. A clawed hand carefully trailed across her cheek, tangling, pressing against the back of her neck in encouragement. It was sweet and slow, intimate in a way they couldn't put into words.

The kiss broke, eyes opening and locking for a tiny moment before both jolting, Chat fumbling on the lamp post, scrambling to not fall from his post and hold as Marinette's phone vibrated in her hands. She opened the text, a relieved look appearing and a smile.

"She forgave me and is going to come over tomorrow."

Chat grinned, happy to see that smile, the sad look gone. Her smile was radiant, lighting up the darkness of the night. No, no, he should feel this way about Ladybug, she was the love of his life and yet his hand brushed Marinette's cheek again, the girl looking back at him.

"I. . should go."

"Uh yeah. Um, I hope you feel better too, frowns don't look good on you."

He grinned, leaning back to her, looking to her lips than eyes.

"Trust me, you made it a meow-nificent."  
"Yeah, you ruined the moment there."

"Come on, you gotta be kitten me."

Another roll of her eyes and Marinette pulled back from his hand on her cheek, clutching her phone. Figuring that was the end of their evening toget, Chat smiled with a two finger salute. As he pulled himself back up the lamp post, two hands gripped his arm, pulling him back down. Lips pressed to his, a peck of a kiss.

"You better come see me tomorrow, kitty." She murmured against his lips, feeling his smile.

"I promise princess, and I never break my promises." With that, he was back to the rooftops, looking over his shoulder to be sure she was heading home and safe.


End file.
